Ben And The Thundercats
This is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Azmuth and Paradox discovered tears in the space-time continuum, which have sent Ben to new allies in strange worlds. Plot Ben is driving his car when he sees an alien being attacked by another alien. He stops and gets out, asking what the situation is. The attacker asks what the punk (Ben) is trying to pull. Ben says that all he’s pulling is his A-Game out. He changes into Trojan, wanting Humungousaur. He says he wanted Humungousaur, but doesn’t mind the new alien. He then realises he has swords for hands, and charges and the criminal. He pins the attacker, and yells out to the victim to go somewhere safe. The victim pulls out a gun and shoots at Trojan. Trojan’s reflexes are too fast for the beam. He elbows the attacker and grabs the victim, asking what his deal is. He says they’re after the Plumbers. Ben elbows the not-really-a-victim and struggles to find a way to contain both of them. He gets sick of it, and runs to his car, but the criminals blow it up. He discovers Trojan’s speed, and runs off. During his running, he slows, as everything distorts. Ben fears he may have entered another tear in time/space. Ben arrives in the strange new world, in a desert of some kind. He looks around, seeing no-one, and then knocked unconscious. He awakens to a Jackal, an Ape, and a Lizard, who move so that a decayed old man appears. He says his name is Mumm-Ra, and he would express great interest in knowing the origin of the horse creature his generals found lost in the desert. After finishing his speech, Mumm-Ra watches as the horse creature reverts back to its true form. Mumm-Ra says that it is fascinating, and demands to know who the fleshed one is, and how he can change his appearance. Ben says that Mumm-Ra is never getting the Ultimatrix, and Mumm-Ra calls upon the ancient spirits of evil to become Mumm-Ra the ever-living. Just as he has finished his transformation, Lion-O bursts in, demanding that Mumm-Ra stop whatever evil scheme he has in store for them. Ben asks if the cat guy is a good guy, to which Lion-O introduces himself as Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, and a man trying to salvage his kingdom, and unite all species. Mumm-Ra laughs, and Ben says that Mumm-Ra better watch out, because the Ultimatrix is ready. Ben changes into Ultimate Cannonbolt, realising he now has Ultimate Master Control, meaning he can become an Ultimate form straight away. Ultimate Cannonbolt belts Mumm-Ra in the face, and bounces to the generals, and back to Mumm-Ra. Ultimate Cannonbolt then says he should go for Way Big, but instead transforms into Bugroot. Ben starts rotting, realising there is no humidity for Bugroot, and so he changes again, this time into Fasttrack. Fasttrack punches Mumm-Ra 30 times per second for a bit, and then Ben changes into Articguana. Articguana freezes Mumm-Ra. Articguana turns around, and Mumm-Ra bursts out of the ice. Articguana changes into XLR8 and speeds out of the way. XLR8 changes into Diamondhead and puts some pretty heavy attacks on Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra bursts free of his hold and flies off. Lion-O thanks Ben. Ben and Lion-O take a walk, each explaining their stories. Lion-O comments on Ben’s skill with the Ultimatrix is second to none. Ben laughs, saying there is no other Ultimatrix. Lion-O says he will discuss with his fellow Thundercats about devising a way to send Ben home. After spending some time with the Thundercats, Ben is told by the Thundercats that there is nothing they can do. Suddenly, Paradox arrives in the Thundercats Universe and says he’s here to take Ben back home. Ben asks why Paradox had to wait until now, and Paradox says Ben will need to gain all the allies he can when it coems to the final battle. Ben asks if it is a battle with Vilgax, but Paradox says they should wait and see. Characters Ben, Paradox, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetarah, Panthro Villains Mumm-Ra, Mumm-Ra's Generals, Brug and Cloft Aliens Used Trojan, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Bugroot, Fasttrack, Articguana, XLR8, Diamondhead Trivia *This was originally a later episode, with other planned aliens, but is now the pilot of the second season, which took a long time to get started because the writer was so busy. Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Thundercats Category:TAG Category:Stories Category:Episodes